Shadow
by OyaF
Summary: Drables staring ChanBaek, KaiSoo and HunHan!


**Shadow**

Author : Oya Franata

Pairing(s) : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan

Genre : AU, BL, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), little angst, etc

Length : Drabble(s)

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Semua cerita ini asli karangan author sendiri, murni hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author sebagai seorang fangirl. JUST FOR FUN!

Warning : OOC, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PLAGIATOR? GO AWAY!

.

.

.

"_**I could think of nothing else, but some things are not forgivable."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Lunacy, emptiness, panic. Delusion that the moment will last forever._ – Baekhyun**

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping lelaki lainnya yang bertubuh jangkung. Mata sipit berpoleskan eyelinernya menatap lembut lelaki jangkung itu penuh kasih sayang. Ia, Baekhyun, mulai mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Chanyeol –lelaki jangkung disampingnya—dengan sangat perlahan, seolah kulit Chanyeol bisa saja retak jika ia terlalu menekan jemarinya yang perlahan kini mulai menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat tampan," gumam Baekhyun diiringi senyum manis di bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat diatas bibir Chanyeol. "Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama, Yeollie."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jas Chanyeol. Raut wajah lelaki manis itu berubah dingin saat disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan kasarnya ia mencabut paksa belati yang tertanam diperut bagian kiri Chanyeol menggunakan sapu tangan yang baru diambilnya.

"Kenapa kau nakal sekali, Yeollie? Kenapa kau mengatakan ingin menjadi normal dan memutuskanku begitu saja? Kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan Yuri noona? Apa yang tidak normal dari cinta kita? Apa semua cinta yang kuberikan padamu tidak cukup? Aku bahkan telah memberikan seluruh harta kekayaanku padamu, juga kehormatanku." ujar Baekhyun sembari membersihkan darah di tuxedo Chanyeol.

"Tapi tenang saja, Yeollie, aku telah membawamu kembali kesisiku dan menyatukan cinta kita lagi. Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama. Kita akan tinggal di mansionku bersama. Kita akan kembali seperti dulu, seperti 2 tahun yang lalu saat semuanya masih teramat indah."

Senyum manis itu kembali terukir diwajah Baekhyun. Ia menyelimuti kembali tubuh kaku Chanyeol dan mengecup kening Chanyeol cukup lama.

"Selamat tidur, Yeollie. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

**_I'm seized by desire._ – Kai**

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menghampiri sosok mungil yang meringkuk disudut ruangan. Beberapa potongan organ tubuh yang menghalangi langkahnya ia tendang dengan kasarnya. Warna merah pekat dan bau anyir khas darah mendominasi ruang keluarga mewah kediaman keluarga Kim ini. Kai berjongkok dihadapan lelaki mungil yang masih terisak memeluk lututnya itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyung kenapa disini? Kemarilah." kata Kai, masih mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Kai menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan malaikat kecilnya yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ssstt- jangan menangis, aku ada disini, hyung.." bisik Kai lembut disamping telinga Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Kai masih bergetar hebat, ia mencengkram kuat bagian belakang kaos yang dikenakan Kai, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Kai yang masih setia memeluknya.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini, K-Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih diantara isakannya.

Perlahan Kai melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu pas dikedua tangannya, menatap mata bulat berair itu dalam.

"Tentu saja aku melakukan ini untuk kita. Kita saling mencintai, hyung, kita saling memiliki dan membutuhkan. Aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi cinta kita. Termasuk orang tua kita. Aku telah menyingkirkan mereka, dengan begitu kita bisa tetap saling mencintai."

Mata bulat itu menatap kesekitar ruangan, menatap tiap organ tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang tercerai-berai. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya. Ia kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada Kai yang masih mengurungnya dalam tatapannya.

"Terima kasih, Kai, aku mencintaimu." kata Kyungsoo menghambur kedalam pelukan Kai.

* * *

**_I hide behind my back, and postpone all answers._ – Sehun**

Entah sudah berapa kali ponsel Sehun berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk, dan sebanyak itu pula Sehun mengabaikannya. Lelaki berkulit seputih porselin itu mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ini semua salah!

Sehun melirik ponselnya yang masih berdering diatas ranjang king size-nya. Masih dari penelpon yang sama, Luhan. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mencabut baterainya begitu saja, berusaha menghindari Luhan yang terus menelponnya sejak kemarin.

Tubuh Sehun merosot kelantai, bersandar pada ranjangnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa teramat bersalah telah mengabaikan Luhan, kekasihnya sejak kemarin, ia bahkan tidak lagi mau mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesan dari Luhan sejak kemarin.

Ia mencintai Luhan, sangat mencintai lelaki yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu. sampai kemarin sore Luhan memintanya bertemu di cafe tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama dan mengatakan fakta itu, sebuah fakta yang sedang dihindari Sehun saat ini. Luhan_nya_ hamil anak mereka. Bohong jika ia mengatakan mereka melakukan itu atas dasar ketidak sengajaan karena kenyataannya mereka tidak hanya pernah melakukan hal itu sekali, tapi berkali-kali sejak mereka resmi berpacaran 11 bulan yang lalu. Tidak, Sehun belum sanggup menjadi seorang ayah. Remaja yang baru berada ditahun kedua sekolah menengah atas sepertinya tau apa tentang menjadi suami, ayah dan kepala keluarga? Ia masih ingin bebas, masih ingin bermain tanpa terikat, masih ingin melalui hari-harinya sebagai remaja sewajarnya. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk bertanggung jawab.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Menyeret koper besarnya memasuki Gimpo airport. Menunggu keberangkatannya ke Jepang 15 menit lagi. Mengabaikan ponselnya dirumah. Dan meninggalkan semua kesalahan dan tanggung jawab pada Luhan yang hamil 1 bulan.

"Mianhae, Xiao Lu. Saranghae."

**-END-**


End file.
